Game Versions (Do
Here is a summary of the version history changes made to Doom & Destiny: Advanced, from most recent to oldest. The information was taken from the game developer's new feed and the Do&De Russian language wiki. The information is placed here on the wiki simply for the sake of having a record of the changes made to the game in a compressed format. If you'd like to have more information about a particular update, by all means, visit the official news feed on the developer's page and support the game! Official Doom & Destiny: Advanced (News Feed) Coffee Update (2.8.4.0) Date: March 20, 2019 "Hello dudes and dudettes, with the NOODLES update we promised to ourselves to not add anything else to the game. We lied We are still adding minor things, tweeking stuff and fixing bugs PLUS new language support!!! We decided to released the COFFEE UPDATE. Its main goal is to fix some issues, but: *Added a small SECRET arena where you'll be able to face some super weird monsters. *Added 4 artifacts to unlock the Item Power nerds had at the beginning of the game. *Added the Monsters Collective Guide ''(artifact) to unlock the "Scan Enemy" item power . *Fixed the artifacts, weapons and gear completion bars. *Added GERMAN. *Added SPANISH. *Added RUSSIAN." (source) Noodles Update (2.7.5.0) Date: March 20, 2018 *Added the Flying Ship, every corner of the world is explorable. *Level cap 149! *Max affinity 20, for every class; *Added a new class, the Adventurer; *New questlines and dungeons, affinity crystals are now farmable; *Unlocked the Ultimetal gear; *Old bugs fixed, new ones added! *Changed the Knight “Old the Line” (??) power. (source) Appetizer Update (2.7.4.0) Date: January 22, 2018 Version of the game 2.7.4.0 (1.7.4.0 on Android). Client Version 2.7.4.0 Full *Added Powers up to affinity level 16 for Sorcerer, Necromancer, Knight, Bard, Pirate, Black Guard, Warrior, Rogue, Ranger and Chef. *Updated Knight, Sorcerer and Ranger passive powers. *The ARENA will unlock perks up to level 75! *Fixed the South-East small town port issue. (source) Lasagna Update (2.6.8.6) Date: May 25, 2017 The LASAGNA Update is NOW LIVE! The adventures with Doom & Destiny ADVANCED never end! The Pyromancer for Johnny is now available and a new super quest awaits high level nerds! Sail the sea, fight dozens of monsters, level up and face a new challenge, hard as Steel! The content update 2.6.8.6 features: *New Class for Johnny, the hot Pyromancer. *New vehicles, sail across the deep ocean. *New endgame storyline: the Steel Mask. *Level cap 99. *New secrets, new gear, new cosplays. *New bugs and misspellings. *Fixed an issue with the 4 branches Death’s world puzzle. (source) Tortellini Update (2.6.7.0) Date: Feb 17, 2017 The '''Tortellini Update 2.6.7.0' is now online and ready to be downloaded: *Max Arena Rank 50. *20 new arena perks. *14 new wacky costumes. *Improved arena usability (promotions arrows, perk usage icon, perks filters.) *Added payer's detail page, with achievements, platforms and info like that. *Improved crowd translation features (easier to use and works better.) *General bug fix (as usual :-* ) (source) Bucatini Update Date: December 20, 2016 "The latest update for Doom & Destiny Advanced is NOW AVAILABLE on every platform. Just launch the game and let it download it! BUCATINI UPDATE, what’s new, arrrrr: *Added the PIRATE, a new class for Mike. *Added The Mystical Blacksmith quest. *Added Upgrades to the Four Rings of Power. *Added the Spaghetti Temple near River Town. *Added a SECRET BOSS, super mega HARRRD! *Level Cap 80. *116 total secrets. *15 total side quests. *fixed graphical issue and minor bugs. *new mispellings." (source) Spaghetti Update "...Check the complete list of fancy features added in this new demonic update: *Take a trip to Demons Island, a dangerous isle full of challenges and freaks. *Level cap raised to level 55. *The Summoner has been fully rebalanced. We buffed his magic spells and summons, making him more powerful than ever! *You can finally see enemies stats, level, type, weaknesses (reach Chapter 3 to unlock this new feature). *Graphics update: the world of Doom & Destiny will improve his appearance with every new update! *Removed the CURSED status. We added two new temporary and positive statuses obtainable by resting and praying (they provide exp and gold boost). *Flying Spaghetti Monster statues can now be used by ANYONE and provide the Blessed status. *The food cauldrons can now be used by ANYONE and provide the Well-rested status. *16 new costumes for a wide choice of customization. *17 new arena battle postcards. *Level up screen “under maintenance”. Right now, the screen shows how many times a stat has been selected and the gear you’re equipping. We plan to improve it even further in the next updates! *Healing powers now heal negative statuses. *Perk fix: Bag of Holding doesn’t give you Stuff anymore. *Bard’s Soporific Serenade power is now faster and cheaper. *Shield Others power doesn’t counter Summoning spell anymore. *Fixed the annoying arena bug that counted “battle won as defender” as lost. *Fixed some issues with the Summoner's spells. *General bug fix (as the not set error)." (source) 2.3.8.0 Update September 1, 2015 *Added chat in the Social Menu, now friends can chat in the game. *Enabled anti-cheat. *Fixed (almost) number of secrets. There are 65 of them in the game, but at the moment it is reported from 64 (we will fix it soon). *Added "easy way" in the Labyrinth of rolling stones in the sewers of the Tower of Mages. *“A sailor has been added to a“ Greek ”house on a small island south of the Astral Thread Maze, in case you get stuck. *Fixed a graphical error, faced with which in the Arena during the respawn. *Fixed the glitch pits in Giovanni Plateau Temple. *Fixed a bug with the boat merchant. *Fixed an entrance to the arena in the Mage Sewers. *Fixed a drop for the Necromancer in the Lich's Crypt.. Among other things, Steam added emoticons, cards, backgrounds and icons (despite the lack of achievements)." (source )'' 2.3.6.6 On November 5 (2015), a sequel update was released. The game version is still 2.4.1.0-.2.3.6.6 An additional update weighs another 7 mb and introduces mostly bug fixes. On the 5th, the developers still posted a changelog in Steam: "Sorry for the delay, NOW WE ARE IN THE STRUCTURE AGAIN! *Added Oasis City in the desert to the south of the temple on the plateau (Giovanni Plateau Temple). *Added items for the Bard class, hidden in the temple on the plateau, the Labyrinth of the Astral Thread and near Mount Cubus Cubi. *Added 5 items for the Warrior class. *Added Battle Postcard V. *Fixed gameplay: negative statuses last longer. *Passive skills Alchemy and Kleptomania are punctured - 10 resources per hit. *Improved Master Shev's passive skill - 10 resources per hit. *Fixed "Secret Arrow of the Thief" in the Crypt, which did not go out. *Holy Shield has been pierced - now gives 1 stack instead of 3 and works with a 25% chance instead of 45%. *Fixed music at the Castle of Elephant Kostivo being rescued. *Fixed cold elements for the Warrior (Ice and Holiness, not Ice and Lightning) and attack animation. *Fixed the Chef's power "Mamma Mia!". Now it heals instead of doing damage. English name has been corrected. *Fixed a bug in the arena in the Mage Sewers with a "hang on it" (?), which some players might encounter." ''Not included in the changelog, but present in the game: *Fixed a problem with the "dominant" names of the Wizard, Bard and Chef. *Fixed card operation on Ether Marshes. *Fixed an issue with the metal gates in Oasis Town. *Fixed an isue with empty bones inside Benjamin's Ethereal Basement. *Fixed an issue in the "developer dialog" when Death or Heroes became invisible. (modified from source) 2.3.4.0 Changelog version of the game on Steam from the update July 29, 2015: *Added a cameo role for Solomon Steel after entering the Ivory Land. *Fixed Mercenaries in Imperial City. *Minor gameplay and map changes. *Enemies now drop x2 resources. *Snowmen and miner enemies (+2 levels) and Giovanni's enemies (+3 levels) have become stronger. *Fixed a bug with URL 3, 4, 5. Now things have become more powerful. *Added description of things (which stats they will improve) *Added status description. *Fixed bridge near the City of the Castle. *Added several new entrances to the arena. *Improved Arena in the Wild Game, now you are fighting with 4 waves, they are waving without stopping. *Added a role for Benjamin in the initial dungeon, where you play for 4 nerds. *Added a shop in which nuggets are sold for dead hands. *Added a shop in which nuggets are sold for spell books. *12 new suits. *20 battle backgrounds: added custom backgrounds for the arena. *Added NEW CRAFT: House of the Lich. *Added new CLASS: Necromancer. *Added "death notice". *if you equip only part of the set, improvement of stats is disabled. *Added a description of the class when you unlock it. *Fixed a crash bug when you unlocked a new class / part of a set. (modified from source) 2.3.2.7 Date: June 12, 2015 *Under Journal > Main Quests: instead of CHAPTER_1, the chapter numbers and titles are written. *Under Menu > Social > Account Info: The position in the arena ranking is displayed correctly. (modified from source) 2.3.2.6 Corrections of June 11 (4Mb) *Major spelling fix. *Fixed a bug in Pizzeria. *Fixed using the Bard skill. *Fixed part of the Cubus Cubi quest for new players (for those who complete this quest - for now, alas. We will release the fix in the next updates.) *Fixed the pathing in a few areas (correct RU > EN translation??) *Fixed a critical error with saves. (modified from russian language source) 2.3.2.1 Full The game has been added in beta status to early Steam access. The game now has 33 additional tasks and 55 secrets. 06/04/2015 : *The saves have flown (??) *Exit option replaced by Save and Exit *Mobile version: added support button icon in the upper right corner (F1 by default) *Now any of the characteristics of the characteristic is improved correctly in the lvl-ape (one +4 and all +2, and not as before + +) *The game has the ability to take screenshots directly through Steam (F12) *Social > Change Game: 2 more additional slots for saving were added (Slot 1 and Slot 2) *Journal > Main Quests: you can not only see the chapter but also scroll through the tasks by moving "to the right" (with the keyboard arrows, on the Steam version) 06/05/2015 : *Exit button replaced with "Save and Exit". *Spelling fixed. *Added a Boat Caller outside the Temple of the Flying Spaghetti Monster in case the Heroes died and appeared near a floating crystal (due to an error, the player was stuck in the location and could not continue to play.) *Fixed the Hall of Fame error at the arena. *Fixed game requirements from NET4.0 to NET4.5. *The game no longer crashes if there is no windows media player. (modified from source , some translations from Russian to English need to be verified.) Early Access Initially, the game was made available for pre-sale before being officially launched. More information on the Early Access Game page. ru:Категория:Обновления_(Advanced) Category:Do&De:Adv